Assistance, Zeal, Trade, Economic
AZTEC - Assistance, Zeal, Trade, Economic & Combat Treaty PREAMBLE This treaty is intended to recognize the undying bonds of friendship and commitment between all members of this agreement. It recognizes that what is in the best interests of a member is equally in the interests of all other members, and that a united path forward is the greatest path followed. AZTEC is the formal structure built by the Patrons to improve the conditions of their Prodigies through the use of common well defined guidelines, common forum infrastructure and information sharing. Article 1 - Definitions Patron: Alliances with a Total Nation Strength equal to or greater than 500,000. Prodigy: Alliances with a Total Nation Strength less than 500,000. Member: Patron and Prodigy who are a part of this treaty. Upon passing a Total Nation Strength of 500,000, Prodigies automatically become Patrons. Article 2 - Membership New member alliances may be added by a unanimous vote, after which an invitation will be extended to that alliance to join. Admission for members is by invitation only. Article 3 - Foreign Affairs All Member alliances remain sovereign, and have complete authority on all inner issues. Members may continue to run their embassy programs freely, and send envoys and representatives anyplace they see fit. It is encouraged that all higher treaties that could possibly come into conflict with the other members foreign policies be brought up either in private channels or in the Council, to encourage an intimate cooperation on the international level. It is mutually agreed to not sign agreements with known enemies of any signatory. This agreement may or may not supersede other M(A)DPs held by either alliance. If conflicts arise with outside alliances that interfere with this agreement, it shall remain active, and aforementioned conflicts shall be resolved on a case-by-case basis. When armed conflict comes to an end, the Patrons are entitled to negotiate surrender terms for AZTEC as a whole, in the eventuality that the leadership of the Members may be absent, for the sake of not leaving them unsupported. No Member may sign peace separately from each other; all members shall back each other up from the beginning to the end of the conflict. Article 4 - Economy The Patrons agree to lend economic support to the Prodigies in the form of guidelines and foreign aid, provided that they are able to meet their inner demand, to the best of their abilities. After the end of armed conflict, it is the Patrons duty to help the Prodigies rebuild and recover from any sustained damage through the use of aid chains, in order to guarantee their integrity. All nations of any member alliances that are on the Blue Trading Sphere are to vote for approved senators for blue Senate. Members are encouraged to formally switch to Blue, but this is NOT by any means mandatory. Article 5 - Mutual Defense An attack on one member shall be considered an attack on all members. Should any member come under attack, it is mandatory all members come to the assistance of the defender. Assistance shall be defined as military, financial, intelligence, and all other form of aids other members are able to provide. All members coming to the aid of another will use all means available to them to aid the attacked member. Article 6 - Mutual Aggression In the event that one member alliance requires assistance in an aggressive war against a Non-AZTEC Alliance, all Patrons are required to assist by means of political, financial, and military aid. Prodigies are encouraged, but not required, to assist by means of political, financial, and military aid. Members should notify each other at least one week in advance about upcoming military operations, or about potential threats. Dragging each other into conflicts without warning would be disrespectful; such behavior is to be avoided. Article 7 - Sharing Information If either member Alliance receives sensitive information regarding the other member Alliance, they agree to share said information and the source of information, with the intent to protect the security and honor of the Alliances. Guides obtained legally from other alliances are not to be shared unless permission is given by that alliance. Article 8 - Council Representation and Common Forums Each member shall appoint two representatives that shall liaise with other members on the Council. All representatives to the Council shall be equal and free to present their opinions and thoughts candidly. All representatives shall faithfully convey the content and outcome of all discussions to the leadership of their respective alliances. No member or representative shall divulge any information obtained in the Council to a non-signatory, except for a leader or representative making a public announcement in a manner agreed to by the signatories. The members of AZTEC will have their own forum sections at http://square-n-compass.net/forums/index.php , and each alliance will have their own mask type linking them to their distinctive identities. The common forum infrastructure also provides trade, technology exchanges and other economic sections, as well as a common military section. All armies should function together, as one, coordinating every task to maximize efficiency. Article 9 - Amendment The terms of this treaty may be amended by a two-thirds (2/3) majority vote of members, with each member getting two votes. Article 10 - Expulsion or Cancellation If three-fourths of the current members vote in favor of expelling a current member, then the agreements stated within this treaty are nullified for the expelled. Any member wishing to leave this pact peacefully may do so after giving a 48 hours warning through private channels beforehand. Signed The Grand Lodge of Freemasons *Grand Master: Genghis *Grand Steward: Lord Xnut *Grand Chancellor: Phil Collins *Grand Knight: quatzalcoatl *Grand Superintendent: Santorini Nueva Vida *Prince Arutha -- Emperor *Nelchael -- Minister of Defence *Magicalbricks -- Minister of Internal Affairs *raasaa -- Minister of Foreign Affairs *Owned -- Imperator *Zen -- High Priest *The Vidian Council External Links *Announcement of AZTEC Category:Alliance groups Category:Treaties